


in the quiet of early mornings

by Jaelicate



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ...yeah that describes it pretty well, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP, Parenthood, i guess this is purely fluff and a little graphic as well, make supremehope a thing 2k16, supremehope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelicate/pseuds/Jaelicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a parent wasn't exactly easy, and sex usually lasts for about 3.5minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the quiet of early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> because someone important to me made me addicted to this pairing.

> “Morning is an important time of day, because how you spend your morning can often tell you what kind of day you are going to have.”  
>  ― Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book

 

It was one of those quiet mornings when the kids weren't up yet and neither were the puppy nor the kitten and Hoseok who had woken up just a solid five minutes ago started to smile as he realized how lucky he was. They had successfully powered out their kids the day before, giving them one of those rare mornings where they could sleep in further than 5 am, pure luxury if you asked him. Glancing over the solid wall of muscles that was his husbands chest he made out their alarm clock on the nightstand that read 5:27AM and even though he could be asleep right now, he didn't mind waking up early if that meant he could maybe get something just as good as actual sleep out of the situation. When the idea popped up in his head he snickered silently to himself and let himself disappear under the blanket. 

»»

Donghyuk didn't knew if he was still asleep or if this was reality. Being a parent was hard, God Dammit. A long time ago when he and Hoseok had daydreamed about being parents one day he hadn't realized that _being a parent_ indeed was a fulltime job. 

Waking the kids for school, joining his husband at the breakfast table before saying their goodbyes to respectively drive the kids to school before going to work or heading straight to work and pick the kids up in the afternoon. And after such a day completed with dinner and wrestling the kids into bed again they fell into their own and passed out almost straight away. For anything more than fleeting kisses and mumbled 'I love you's before sleep just wasn't enough time nor energy. 

So when the brunette male woke up at that specific morning with a wet heat around his most sensitive body part, he indeed didn't know if this was an exhausting-induced wet dream or actual reality. 

But he'd take what he'd get, reality or not so when he slipped his hand under the cover and curled his fingers into the soft locks he almost instantly recognized as his husbands he was shamelessly exploiting his supposedly wet dream. All too soon though the feeling stopped and wet kisses were pressed to his belly and chest as the person loving him so much as to give him a blowjob at Fuck-o'clock in the morning crawled up his body. 

The covers fell back with a soft rustling sound as the black silky hair of his husband came into view and the rest of his body followed.   
"good morning", the still slightly sleep-rough voice of his husband of 6 years sounded through the quietness of the room.  
"good morning indeed", his own voice followed not too long after. "how do you think about a little work-out this morning", Hoseok whispered against the sensitive skin on his neck, so quiet as if he was afraid of breaking the silence that had taken their household captive. 

»»

The black haired male immediately knew his husband got what he meant with his statement, if the interested twitch of the still uncovered erection against his thigh was anything to go by.  
"yeah...yeah that sounds good", he heard the, now because of a completely different reason than sleep, rough voice of his lover just a second later. Hoseok was so quickly covered with an a little broader and sturdier body than his, he couldn't even yelp in surprise. Kisses were pressed to warm skin, teeth sunk into tender flesh at all the right places and even though they took their time getting to know the actually already so absolutely familiar form of each other's body, they did hurry as well knowing all too good that their bonding time could be disturbed at any moment from either of their kids. And so it wasn't really a surprise as a lubed up finger pressed it's way into Hoseoks body just short after he had grown to full hardness between his legs. 

»»

The quiet gasps and little noises that he drew out of his husbands throat had always been his favorite and even now after over a decade of knowing each other, loving each other and mapping each other out in every aspect of each other's live, they still were his favorite. As he was three fingers deep in his lover, feeling how desperate and restless his husband grew with every stroke of the pad of his fingers against his always constricting walls and the slightly swollen knob that he just knew all too well was the reason of so many moans spilling off of Hoseoks lips, he suddenly stopped to look into his lovers face. 

»»

Hoseok was writhing under his husbands frame, his thighs already trembling and his lips getting cracked from wetting them too much when Donghyuk suddenly stopped. And the raven haired male knew this facial expression just too well, knowing his husband would stop pleasuring him for a while now even though the other knew just too well that Hoseok needed him, now more than ever. "please...please Donghyuk...please", fell easily from his lips but the fingers inside of him just stopped working before retracting completely. "Hoseok”, Donghyuks voice sounded in the quietness of their room, the owner of the voice sliding up on his body and laying down between Hoseoks spread thighs and completely covering his thinner lover. 

»»

"you are the love of my life, baby. I love you so much", the brunette whispered against his husbands slightly opened lips, catching a wistful sigh with his own as Hoseoks arms came to wrap around his neck and his fingers tangled in his hair while their lips pressed together to an all-consuming kiss. It was the right time to do it, the brunette guessed and lined himself up with Hoseoks entrance to slip into the welcoming heat with one slow, languid movement. 

»»

A satisfied moan worked it's way out of Hoseoks lips, getting catches immediately by his husbands own pair as he felt the others erection press it's way into his core. The raven haired male had had his fair share of lovers before admitting his adoration for his later-to-be husband but no one, even if it sounded cliche, had ever felt so good. Donghyuk fit so perfectly to him in every aspect of his being, from hugging him to his chest every night to keep him safe to bringing him coffee in just the right composition after a hard night pouring over reports instead of sleep. And the physical aspects weren't to laugh at either, Hoseok had never felt so absolutely filled up and loved with anyone else before Donghyuk. And while they were rocking against each other, slow and gentle in a way just early morning sex could be, they filled the room with their quiet confessions of their undying love for each other. 

»»

Donghyuk spilled his semen deep inside of his husband with his teeth sunken in Hoseoks neck to muffle his groan while his lover spilled everything he had over the helping hand around his erection and in between their naked bodies. 

And after they had pulled apart and had cleaned up just a bit, they were lying in each other's arms basking in their mutual adoration the way only long-term couples could. "sleep some more, honey", Hoseoks voice broke their quietness once again before the raven haired rested against Donghyuks chest. And the brunette did as he was told, curling his arm protectively around his husbands thinner frame as he slipped into a satisfied slumber for a few more hours. 

»»

And the moment the normal chaos in their home rose once again just almost two hours later, the pets wanting to be fed and the kids banging doors on their ways through the house, it still was okay. The parents got up and tended to their daily activities just as any other day before but the stolen kisses and hidden smiles as well as the lingering touches would be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> so I went to bed yesterday and scrolled through my twitter timeline one last time and saw this article about how 'Parent sex is about 3,5 minutes' and I was thinking to myself...duh...supremehope wouldn't have this. and then I got into the headspace and yeah..this happened. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
